


Petals and Stardust

by SilverQuills



Series: Klance Week 2018 (February) [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Keith is a sweetheart, Klance Week 2018, M/M, lance misses flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverQuills/pseuds/SilverQuills
Summary: Lance is starting to miss Earth flowers. Keith finds out and wants to make him feel better.





	Petals and Stardust

**Author's Note:**

> Klance Week 2018  
> Flowers/Planet

“I’m really starting to miss flowers. Real ones.”

Lance often used one of the hologram rooms when he started feeling homesick. He had asked Coran to extract a few memories of Earth for him and installed them into the room. It was a nice way to remind him of home when he wanted nothing more than to return to it.

Here he was, lying in the grassy fields he had grown accustomed to in America before joining the Galaxy Garrison program. He usually thought of looking over the water at a beach somewhere, maybe Varadero but today was different. He had been through a lot in space but one thing he missed more than anything was, at the moment, a flower. Not a lot of planets they visited had plant life and those that did rarely had flowers. He laid down and looked all around him, viewing the individual grass blades and gentle dandelions and daisies. He relaxed himself into a dreamlike state until he actually started dreaming.

Keith had been curious of Lance’s current location for what felt like hours. He had checked his room after dinner but he wasn’t there. He checked the lounge and main holodeck but he still found no sign of him. He thought about checking the training deck but that seemed a bit farfetched. Finally, he thought to check Kaltenecker’s room since he knew Lance had a connection with her. He made his way to the room but had somehow lost count of the doors from the corner he turned and missed Kaltenecker’s room by two doors. He walked in to find a field he wasn’t sure he recognized but he knew it was Earth. The grass on the mountain side seemed a bit too familiar but he couldn't identify them if someone asked him.

He moved close to the center where the control panel was but stopped a few steps from it. He saw a hint of color and texture that just didn’t match the nature around him. Lance was sound asleep, inches from his feet. He knelt down to wake Lance but something in him made him halt his outstretched hand. His smooth face, long eyelashes and gentle expression melded together seamlessly into this perfect picture and… _what the heck was Keith thinking?_

He looked back to Lance, blush creeping up his neck and hand ready to wake him. Just as he touched the air around his face, Lance whispered something slightly incomprehensible but one word was clear…

“Flowers?” Keith wasn’t sure if he heard him right.

Keith looked around and everything seemed to click. He was well-aware of Lance’s homesickness and the flowers around him only made it easier for him to connect the dots. Maybe he could make Lance feel better if he…

Lance woke to a gentle shaking of his shoulder. He opened his eyes to see a slightly concerned Hunk looming over him. He instantly reacted and sat up, allowing the hologram to fade away and leaving them in the room’s real look. He rubbed his eyes and groaned from the sudden disturbance.

“You alright, bud?” Hunk left a hand on Lance’s back, supporting him as he found his balance again.

“How long have I been out?” Lance’s held his head, feeling a slight throb from oversleeping. He managed to get on his feet with Hunk’s help.

“I can’t say for sure but none of us have seen you for about ten vargas.” Lance’s eyes went wide but he still felt too exhausted to scream. Hunk (bless his soul) saw his discomfort and suggested that they go to the kitchen for a few minutes for a snack since he hadn’t eaten yet. Lance agreed but it seemed his stomach was much more enthusiastic about it. Lance blushed slightly at the embarrassment but laughed with Hunk anyway. They left for the kitchen shortly after their fits of laughter but something ate away at Lance. He rubbed his head just where his hair met his face, the faintest memory of touch still lingering. _That’s weird_.

Keith had been antsy for the past three quintants, avoiding Lance at close to every turn. Normally, Lance wouldn’t be bothered but his behavior was stranger than usual. Somewhere between the thirtieth and fiftieth vargas, Lance made attempts to confront Keith but the paladin was quick and eluded him constantly. It was only by the beginning of the seventieth varga that Lance didn’t have to chase after Keith. Lance was on his way to the holodeck he often visited for a taste of home when Keith stopped him. Again, curious behavior for the paladin but Lance made no visible protest.

“Lance, you got a sec? I wanna show you something.” Lance was really starting to freak out but he saw no reason to not trust Keith. With the amount of time they spent together in the castle, he had learned to put his faith in Keith, especially in battle.

“Uh - sure, man. What is it?” Keith looked away, a timid aura enveloping his pink-dusted face yet a smirk danced on his lips.

“It’s a surprise. And we have to get my lion first.” Keith grabbed Lance wrist, tugging him in different directions as they made their way to the black lion’s hangar.

“Wait, where are we going?” Lance made light jerks of resistance to Keith’s tight grip but he didn’t hesitate to fight him.

“Just shut up and trust me.” He remembered when Keith said that to him for the first time. Those words brought team Voltron together. Those words brought the paladins to the defender of the universe. He knew better than to argue with those words, so he followed them.

Lance had his back turned from the screen displaying the outside view. Keith did mention that it was a surprise but he was less than excited when he was basically told to sit in the corner. He took a seat on the cockpit floor, just behind the pilot’s chair to use it for a backrest. Silence stretched between them, making time move slower. Then suddenly, Lance felt the lion stop with a subtle rumbling. It must have looked more violent of a landing from outside. Without warning, Keith opened the lower escape hatch, letting Lance tumble out and onto the planet’s surface. He screamed curses at Keith before landing with a pained groan. He looked up at the lion’s eyes, ready to scold Keith for not giving him any indication for his plan to drop him, but he paused. He looked around at the area he landed in. He rose to his feet, making a few stationary turns to expand his view of the whole place.

 _Flowers_. As far as the eye could see, alien flowers that resembled those on Earth spread throughout a plain. Lance didn’t notice Keith come up behind him, smiling with pride for making the great Lance speechless. Lance made another turn to Keith when he finally felt his presence, the look of shock still plastered on his face.

“How did you-?”

“I found you sleeping in the holodeck a few days ago. You mumbled something about flowers, so I looked through every planet dossier until I saw this place.” Keith made a vague gesture to the field around them, making an outward semi-circle motion with an upturned palm. He was just about to start a new sentence when he felt a weight on his front and a pair of arms around his neck. The two paladins fell with Keith on his back and Lance on top.

“Thank you, Keith. Thank you so much.” Keith raised his arms to hug Lance close to him. (A _real_ hug, not that awkward one with Allura when she was like “don’t die coz the team needs you and stuff”)

“You’re welcome, Lance.” Lance pulled his face away from his neck, now a few inches from his face. Dangerously close to his lips, too. Both realizing how near their faces were to each other at the same time, they seemed to have blushed on cue and Lance moved off of him quickly, trying to hide his face. They let the silence cover them like an oversized comforter on an Earth winter’s night. Backs laid on the terrain, they relaxed in the new comfortable atmosphere that was so close to home.

“Uh,” Lance was the first to break the silence, “how long are the days here? They both rose from the ground, supporting themselves on their elbows.

“About eight vargas, but the nights are supposed to be incredible.” They watched as the planet’s sun began to set, leaving them in another silence until finally, it vanished below the horizon.

It was a surprise to both of them to see the nights in this planet. The atmosphere was thinner than some of the other planets with life they had visited, so stars were clearer. However, the most shell-shocking thing was not above their heads, but below their feet. Apparently, this planet in particular had better luck with bioluminescent flowers to be more common than not. Every single petal sparkled like the stars overhead, making one feel as though they were lost in the beauty of space with the safety of G-force weighing them in place.

 _How could one place be so beautiful_?

Keith looked over at Lance, watching his blue eyes glisten with the starlight from all over. Lance turned to Keith, seeing his dark eyes glittered with the twinkling lights from all over.

_How could you be so beautiful?_


End file.
